Alluring Whispers From The Dark
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: When one dies and returns from the very pits of Hell, can love be enough to stop the destruction it’s suppose to cause? Or will the evil be too much to fight off? And if so, can it be stopped once it starts?
1. Regret Lingers

Summary: When one dies and returns from the very pits of Hell, can love be enough to stop the destruction it's suppose to cause? Or will the evil be too much to fight off? And if so, can it be stopped once it starts?

Psycho Chan's Note: Again, I really don't have a flow for this story I just wanted to try a different kind of story…hopefully it won't be as short chaptered as 'If Yesterday Never Happened'…I think I need a hobby…well…an active hobby. My Mom helped me with this story in Arby's one day. I bring a notebook everywhere with me and she has this habit of looking over my shoulder and reading my stuff. She asked what I was writing, I told her, and she gave me a few ideas and stuff. She's great.

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will…I need a life…a different and perhaps more meaningful life that is.

Regret Lingers

_He wasn't suppose to die…honestly…I thought he would live. I mean…I didn't want either of them to die…Ebon might have been a real prick but…He didn't deserve to die like that…and HotStreak…Francis and I had an argument about the cure…but…I didn't think the explosion would kill them. I knew it would stop them…nothing else was working. They had to be stopped. But they weren't suppose to die._

_Francis and I were suppose to be together forever…He promised me forever. I believed him. I honestly believed him. He wasn't suppose to die so young. And not by my hands. Richie told me that it couldn't be helped. But what if he's wrong? He's been wrong before. Francis can't be dead. He can't be. He just can't be._

_However…it's been well over a year since that night…it's almost been two…just a few more months…and Francis will have been dead for two years…and I still miss him…I still need him. Why did it have to be him? Why him? Why now? _

_Its been so long since I heard his voice…I wasn't sure I'd make it…I'm still not sure. I still need him. I still miss him so much. He's gone. He's really gone and it's my fault. I watched him die…I killed the love of my life…_

I never even got so say how sorry I was…or how much I loved him…or…good bye…

Once again, Virgil Hawkins tosses and turns in his sleep, if that's what one would call that. No matter how much sleep the boy gets, he never gets any rest. And he hasn't gotten any since that fateful night, just a few days after metahumans started losing their powers. After the few remaining metahumans got together and stole the last of the bang baby gas, with Ebon as their leader as he started a second Big Bang. He got half his wish, having starting the bang as the contaminate spread downwind, creating more metahumans. However, Ebon would not lead them as he hoped. In fact, there was a few casualties, including Ebon himself and someone else that held some importance to the hero. The youth has had a hard time dealing with the death of his boyfriend, HotStreak. The city as much as his friends seemed to have moved on, even Richie. Adam still has his moments with dealing with the fact that he is now without family, in other words, he is alone. Sure, he had Sharon and the two were soon to be wedded, however, that wasn't quite the same as a brother. Ivan had raised him, took care of him, looked after him. He may have been a criminal where as Adam was a newfound hero but his brother was still there for him. Even when he was against him. Adam's mother left shortly after he was born and his father died only a few years later, and all he had was Ivan. His brother raised him, looked after him, even though he was a hero, though they still had their battles, arguments and disagreements. The death of his brother hit the musician pretty hard. There was just no way around it, his brother had brought his own destruction upon himself.

However, Virgil had given everything he had to Francis. Gave everything he could. His family, his friends, his home…well…maybe not everything. Virgil never got around to sharing the fact that he was Static, mostly out of fear that HotStreak would leave him. Somehow the two started talking after what had went down with AquaMaria, when Virgil found out there was more to his bully that he ever thought possible. After finding out about Jay, Virgil welcomed Francis into his home with open arms, without hesitation. There were many awkward moments but after a few weeks, the two started getting along, even going as far as dating. Robert was amazed at the growth Francis was showing having knowing him before at the community center. HotStreak was a run away as a kid and needed a few pick-me-ups he was able to get from the older man. Coats for winter, food and shelter. Things like that. Even Sharon admitted that HotStreak wasn't as bad a person she once thought, having seen the way her brother looks at the red head and the red head returning that look. That familiar look that she has seen in her mother's eyes with Robert. It was love. Virgil was going to tell Francis the truth. Really he was. He didn't even tell his family thought his father had found out, he had yet to tell Sharon as well.

Sharon only found out because of the news. Static and Gear were in an interview and they were asking the two questions about the possible death of Ebon and HotStreak. Sharon easily recognized that look on Static's face. The sheer desolation in those once chocolate eyes…there wasn't a doubt in her mind. In fact, it's how Daisy and Frieda found out about Virgil and Richie's secret though they had questioned it before. They never even brought it up. As far as the two heroes knew, they didn't know the truth. Just like his lover hadn't.

Giving up on sleep, Virgil opens his eyes, blinking slowly.

The seventeen year old faces the wall, dull eyes staring past the white painted obstacle. He regretted that the most. Virgil strongly believes that if he had told his lover that he was Static, he wouldn't have fought him like he had. _Static _was the enemy, _Virgil _was not. If only he had told him, things might have played out differently. With a heavy sigh, Virgil lazily sits up, observing his dark and messy room. Sometimes, when the boy first wakes up, he still expects to see HotStreak _somewhere_. Either picking up the room out of annoyance of Virgil's wonderful housekeeping skills or sitting on his desk on the computer, most likely gambling online. But just like every other time, Virgil saw nothing except his room. He has yet to do something with the red head's stuff. He kept all the CD's, DVD's, magazines and clothes Francis owned, those being the only things that he brought from his father's house. He didn't own much.

The realization of the death seems to hit the youth again, tears filling his already puffy eyes. Virgil hated feeling lonely. In a way he felt abandoned and betrayed. Even in a crowded room he felt empty and forgotten. He knew this was unhealthy but he loved that man. He loved him so much and there was nothing he could do now but miss him. The thought of finding someone else was just sickening. He didn't belong with anyone else. Even after being apart for so long, Virgil still needs the man. He needed to hear his voice, his sarcasm, his anger or frustration, any of it. The teen just needed something. _Anything_.

After the funeral, Virgil never really left his room, comforted by the fact that he and Francis shared it together. It was welcoming and gave comfort. After a few months, that comfort was found to be fake, making him feel more hallow. Feeling that ill sensation once more, Virgil gets up to his feet, tugging on the loose bath robe that resided on the floor next to his bed. Not bothering with the slippers, the heart broken teen heads downstairs. "Moms…why did it have to be him?" was whispered into the dark air. Almost expecting an answer, Virgil slowly makes his way down the stairs, hand sliding down the banister, the smooth texture making his hand slide with ease. "Then again…why did it have to be you…"

Jean helped people. Virgil never understood why she had to die. Shot by a stray bullet…However, Francis was a bad man though he began to behave once he began dating the young hero. HotStreak was _just _beginning to get his life together. He had gotten away from Jay, he was serving his jail time in community service, he was even let back into school and got a job. Life was going good for him. Then Virgil had to-

Before Virgil could even finish that thought, something snaps him out of his personal torture. "Something the matter Virgil?"

Startled, Virgil jumps slightly, turning his head to the kitchen. "Pops…"

"It's almost midnight. You should be asleep son." Robert explains gently.

Moving his way into the dully lit kitchen, Virgil ignores the cold feeling of the tiled flooring under his feet. "So should you" the youth takes his place on the chair across from the larger man. "I couldn't sleep…" was explained quietly. Now that he thought about it, he rarely slept. Now that he thought about it again, he was sure everyone else knew this as well.

"Neither could I." Robert sighs, sipping some hot chocolate he had just made, the steam still raising quickly. Sharon would chew him out again if he were to have coffee at such a ridiculous hour. "It's a really slow night" the larger man breaths out into his mug.

"Yeah…it is…" Virgil sets his elbows on the table, leaning forward for comfort. "Then again it's just been a long year…" Strange as it seemed, he just wished it would go slower. It seemed with each passing day more of Francis was erased from this world, and Virgil hated it. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't do _anything _to stop it.

Robert knew full well that his son was still hurting, and he himself knew the pain of losing someone close, someone you love more than life itself. He had to admit, when he first heard of Francis's death, he knew Virgil would take it hard. But he didn't think he would take it this hard. Then again, Robert should have known better. He had seen the look his son has given HotStreak. Seen the love, seen the need, the life. Robert had seen it before many times, in Jean's eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes…

"It'll get easier Virgil…" Robert explains in hopes to get his son's dying attention.

Hearing his name, Virgil looks up to look at his father. "How? How can it?" It was quite easy to see that Virgil didn't believe him. It is also easy to see that he didn't want to.

Thinking for an answer to give his son, Robert peers into his mug. "It just does…time eases the pain…it just…takes time…" Robert remembers the many nights, the time, the tears, every little thing that either helped ease the pain or just brought it back in one hard hit to the head.

An awkward silence fills the room, both thinking of their loved one, the reason for Robert being downstairs in the first place. He never fully got over Jean, even though he's dating Trina. He knew that a part of him will always love his departed wife, nothing will change that. But no matter how one words it, it still hurt, and he knows it will never go away. However, it doesn't hurt as much and he now treasures every precious memory and every moment he has now, good or bad.

Finally the silence is broken after nearly twenty minutes. "I miss him Pops…so much…" Virgil barely manages to mutter through a shaky voice almost not his own.

"I know you do Virgil…the only thing you can do is hold on to every memory and move on. We stay focused on the door that closes that we rarely see the ones that open up." Robert lifts his large body to his feet, pushing in his chair. "And some we have to open up ourselves." Walking over the kitchen sink, the older man rinses his mug. "I'm headed to bed. You should do the same."

"Yeah…" Virgil response with a nod, taking this into consideration.

"Good night Virgil."

"Good night Pops." Virgil's bronze eyes stay on the flat surface of the table in front of him as his ears picks up on the footsteps of his father leaving the room and the proceeding up the stairs. Getting up himself, Virgil saunters past the staircase into the living room. The last place he needs to be in is his room and often, Virgil finds himself in the living room, on the couch. Just like many other lingering nights, Virgil collapses onto the couch, sighing heavily as he does so. And just like every other time, he tries to go to sleep only to gaze up at the ceiling. "Francis I'm so sorry…" Blinking back tears, Virgil covers his face with his hands, shaking slightly. "I'm so sorry…"

He only wished he could tell him to his face.


	2. A Grave that Brings no Comfort

Psycho Chan's Note: It's great that there are more stories online about HotStreak and Virgil/Static! Now that there are more I might start typing up stories that don't revolve around smut…then again those take time…and effort…and patience…and dedication…and all I got is time with little effort and little patience and dedication…man…I'm up shit creek here.

A Grave that Brings no Comfort

It is late, about two in the morning, however, it really didn't matter. Nothing really did anymore. The moon is out, glistening with beauty and grace without a cloud in the sky to shred that beauty from anybody lucky enough to look up to the sky. The night air is warm and welcoming if a little damp. Even the fireflies were out with it being the end of spring the very beginning of summer. However beautiful the night is, it just doesn't matter to Virgil. To him, nothing will be beautiful again, not without his lover by his side. Hell, at this time, Virgil would settle for Francis being on the other end of town if as long as he was alive.

But he wasn't, and it was all his fault.

Sighing into the crisp night once more, Virgil rubs his agitated eyes. Deciding he couldn't sleep, he had left home and headed for the center of town, where the cemetery he often visits lays. Francis's gravestone lays in this plot of land, however, that was all it was to the young man. Land. Francis left no remains to find, and so, when he and Ebon were deemed dead, they had a stone placed in the far back of the grave site. It always seemed like a long walk to the mourning lover, but to him, this was the only thing that really remained of Francis. The only thing that could remind him that Francis was, in fact, dead. Outside the cemetery, there was hope that he was around somewhere. Rather he was injured or had amnesia of some sort, the could be alive. The moment Virgil was walking through that row of stones, reality would sink into his resistant mind.

To make things awkward, Ivan's headstone was set right next to the red head's. Virgil recalls meeting Shiv outside of uniform a few times. Turns out, Shiv and Ivan were not only lovers, but were to be wedded only a few weeks after the cure was released into the air. It was odd but somehow Virgil found an odd comfort in Shiv. It was a relief to the younger man to hear that the purple haired man didn't actually blame Static for Ebon's death, but karma. Strange as it was, that man blamed karma _and _Ebon. Virgil talked to Shiv quite often, though, only at the cemetery. It was okay with the both of them though, not like they really knew each other anyway. But each time the two talked, it helped ease Virgil's thoughts and feelings. Shiv knew HotStreak like Virgil had seeing as the two had dated before, and surprisingly, the Korean visited Ebon's grave a lot, even a year after the death. Virgil was just glad that no one else forgot that night. Even if he was the only one plagued by bad dreams, he wasn't the only one who cried at night. He isn't the only one to feel so much pain and suffering.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Francis…" Virgil gazes up at the sky having already made himself comfortable on the tall grass. "No matter who I talk to…I can't get through this…I just don't want to move on yet…but I gotta…and I know it…" the mocha skinned teen shifts his gaze from the sky to the little granite slab with Francis's name on it. Some days the eighteen year old felt silly talking to a piece of rock knowing that there is no actual connection to it and HotStreak except the name imprinted in the glossy cover. Shiv cackled to himself at this realization too but he just told Virgil that he was better off talking to a rock in a grave sight cuz then people won't look at him funny, where as if he talk to spirits or the dead anywhere else people will think that he's crazy.

Made sense. Strange as it was, it made perfect sense.

Wearing a scarlet hooded sweater and blue jeans, Virgil tucks his bare hands into his sweater pocket, bringing his knees closer to his chest. He took note of how he needed to do laundry again seeing the grass stains on his jeans probably from the last time he visited in this pair.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm not sure if I should just…join you or not…I mean…" There is a long, thoughtful pause. "No…that ain't right either…You'd want me to live and move on…but I just can't…" Virgil checks his watch, groaning as he reads 3:02am. "I'm sorry Francis…I just don't know what to do. I'm lost here…" Misty eyes keep their focus, searching the night for something.

For the millionth time, Virgil waits for an answer, a sign, an indication, anything that could be taken as a response. He had done this too at his mother's grave and got nothing, and got the same results at this grave. He got nothing every single time. With a sudden gust of wind, this time suddenly seemed different.

Feeling a chill, Virgil straightens his back, dusty eyes looking round the shady cemetery. He saw nothing and heard nothing, however, he got a _chill_. A outwardly ominous chill right through his veins. The warm air was rapidly turning cold against Virgil's dark skin, the space surrounding him growing heavy and thick, almost with the intention suffocating every living thing around. A sense of fear overfills the hero's senses as well.

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

But then, just like it had started, the feeling was gone within a couple of heartbeats. The sudden weight was lifted and that was it, nothing. As if it was just in his imagination. With his nerves in a tizzy, Virgil jumps up to his feet. "Sorry HotStreak…I…should head home…"

Even in the comfort of the brightly lit streets, Virgil found himself nearly jogging home. He still felt uncomfortable. The air was the same serenity as before, only it seemed fake. Artificial. And he didn't like it.

"Virgil?"

Virgil nearly screams bloody murder upon hearing his name, his body visible scrunching in surprise. The hero whips around his small but strong frame, fear filled eyes landing on the one who had called his name. "Shiv, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Virgil exhales in absolute relief. He wasn't sure who he thought it could be but was pretty glad it was just Shiv, though he wasn't sure what he was even doing outside at three in the morning.

"Sorry dude…" The older man takes note of the startled state Virgil was in. "Saw you runnin' and was just curious is all…You ain't in the best part of town ya know." The other man was wearing blue jeans, strange as it is. He wore a white loose fitting tank top and a similar red jacket as before only there was an embroidered tiger on the back, the silky material shining dully in the moonlight. Ebon had bought it for him, and he made damn sure to take good care of it too.

"Yeah…I'm headed home right now…so…uh…see you later then." Virgil attempts to rush home again only to be stopped by the Korean again.

"Did you feel it too?" The tone in his voice was serious, like never before.

The hero's mind shook, keeping his back to the other man. "What?"

"That _chill_…I donno…"Shiv shrugs, tucking his hands in to his pants pocket. "I was in my apartment when I felt a creepy chill…I looked out the window and I saw someone runnin' this way so I ran out here to find you runnin'…" The purple haired man that managed to get his powers back tries to ask his question again. "So, didja feel it too?"

"Yeah…I did…" With his nerves in more of a pinch, Virgil turns to face the Korean. "Do you know what it was by any chance?" He felt as if he needed to know. Not just that human intuition of the need to know the unknown, but really needed to know, as if everything depended on it.

However, upon gazing at the other man and taking a moment to observe it in dull light, Virgil realized Shiv's face reflected no such knowledge. "Nope…all I know is that it felt…familiar…yet not…"

That confused Virgil. "Familiar? What does that mean?" What he had felt was anything _but _familiar and the hero never wanted to feel it again.

"I said I don't know." A small cackle is heard from the man. Some days Virgil just didn't listen to him. "All I know it that it kinda felt like…one of Ebon's portals…only…it wasn't so welcoming…ya know? Familiar but not. Ebon's dead…I know it's not him…"

The younger man waits a few moments before responding. "Then why'd you leave your apartment at three in the morning if you know it's not him?"

Shiv's face dropped from thoughtfulness to a grief that Virgil can really relate to, perhaps too easily. "Guess I still hope to find him one night…" Violet eyes lose their usual bright glow upon speaking that out loud. "Ebon once told me that he can never really die cuz he is the shadows and that shadows can never really die…I didn't understand him then…But I've had a lot of time to think about it…" Seeing a bus stop bench, Shiv strides over to it, sitting down on the metal material, Virgil taking a place right next to him. Neither knew if they would gain from this conversation, the only thing they knew was that neither of them wanted to be alone.

"You think of somethin'?" Virgil had to admit he really wanted to know what was in this man's mind. Shiv was always a bit of an air head before Ebon died, and even as Virgil spoke to him at the cemetery he was a bit off. But this conversation was telling him that the other man may actually be able to put his mind into something serious.

"Sorta" Shiv's eyes beamed once more though they still held that sorrow of losing a love one and perhaps admitting to never seeing them again. "I mean…think about it…darkness need light to exist, right?"

After a short pause, Virgil nodded, keeping the comment of how first graders knew that fact of life.

"Right. And it's the same in reverse, light can't exist without darkness." Virgil just nods, realizing he might not get that brilliant conversation he thought he would get. "Well, think about it Virg!" Shiv nearly shouts, not understanding why the high school brat can't figure this out on his own. "HotStreak's powers were fire, _light_, where as in Ebon had powers of shadows, _darkness_." Virgil wasn't understanding this quite yet. "Think about it this way, HotStreak's powers kinda work like light, and Ebon's work as dark, 'kay? They need each other to survive, and they died _together_. We both know that Ebon and HotStreak were stubborn ass fighters and won't let some random explosion beat 'em." Purple eyes observe confused brown ones. "Way I think it, they gotta be alive or somethin' after that creepy ass feelin' a while ago."

With a low sigh, Virgil gets to his feet, wondering if Shiv was on something. "It's nice to hear that you think and all but…that kinda stuff only happens in comic books and movies Shiv…I think you need some sleep or rest or somethin'." Without another word, the mourning hero walks in a different direction from before.

"Maybe you're right Virg." Shiv responds slowly, not getting up from the metal bench, clearly in thought. "But then again," the mans pauses, looking up to the moon, "a bunch of troubled teenagers getting mutant powers and destroyin' the city in blind rages and fits of hormones only to be stopped by mutant heroes is somethin' you only see in comics and movies too but here we are, smack dab in the center of Dakota Fields."

Acknowledging this, Virgil stops dead in his tracks. Odd as it seemed, Shiv made another point. Super heroes were only things he could see in comics and TV as a kid. Being a super hero was something he could only imagine being, up until he was fourteen, where that became a reality thanks to a quick comment from Richie. Now Virgil was eighteen, and he is Dakota's greatest super hero, Static. He was a real hero, saving real people and braving villains, something that he thought one could only be in a comic, until not only he became on but he met a few too. "Do you really think that they could be alive or something?" was said through hesitation, as if the world would shatter if he were to say such a ludicrous idea out loud. After a short pause, Virgil turns to face the other man. "Shiv do you-?" The teen looks around the street, however, the other man no where in sight. "Where'd he go?"


	3. Interruption

Psycho Chan's Words: ACK!? What have I done!? Shiv wasn't in my outline! GAH! Well…uh…this got awkward over here…seems like my brain is telling me that Shiv will keep comin' in this story…that's okay. I like Shiv…kinda weird to have him talk to Virgil like that though*awkward chuckle* What ever floats his boat. I know that people are out of character but I'm not good at keeping people in character anyway but I'm trying so I'm giving myself some credit here. I'm pretty sure that if Shiv was brought into this thing so will Ebon…hmmm…wonder how he'll come in…

Interruption

"What're doin' up?" is said through a slur from a man who was woken up by his significant other. "It's…alm'st…three thirty…" The sleepy blonde lays flat on his back, rubbing the sleep out of his blue eyes. He may be a genius but sure don't sound it when he first wakes up.

The clearly awake brunette simply plops his butt on the other side of the bed, causing the blonde's body to raise slightly before falling again in an ungraceful slump. "Hm?" The older man speaks with his mouth full. "Oh." He swallows the bit of his snack in his mouth. "I felt somethin' off not too long ago and I just can't seem ta shake that feelin' off."

Blue eyes stare at the other man, taking in the image. "Of _course _you can't sleep Tony, you're eating at three in the morning." Richie retorts, sitting up from his comfortable position. It takes him a second to realize what his lover actually has in his mouth. "What are you doing eating a _corndog _this early in the morning?"

"I was hungry." Ferret simply puts, taking another ungraceful bite.

"You're _always _hungry. And what did I tell you about eating in my room?" The blonde sighs in irritation, any sign of sleep well gone from his voice, just not his expression. That remained sleepy. He catches the blank expression on his glutton of a lover. "I told you not to eat in my room because you leave crumbs which attract bugs."

"Well," Tony speaks fully distracted as he slides his tongue over his teeth to clear them of any of those said crumbs. "They'll get rid of the crumbs."

With an short, infuriated snort, Richie lets his expression drop. He really couldn't fight that logic with more logic. "I don't want bugs or crumbs in my bed Tony."

Finishing the corndog, the dressed man can't help but smile at the cute face Richie wore. "Well, I only came up here cuz yer father was downstairs eating already and I still feel uncomfortable around him. He may have accepted that his only son is gay and is datin' a metahuman freak but it doesn't mean he accepted it with a happy smile of compassion." Ferret counters flatly, winning yet another irritated glance from his blue eyed lover.

Richie lets out another sigh only to stop it midway. "Wait-Dad was in the kitchen? What was he eating?"

Ferret shrugs. "I donno." Hazel eyes avoid younger man's stare, and for good reasons.

"_Uh-huh_…"Richie didn't believe him. "You expect me to believe that? You, Ferret the garbage disposal, does not know what was being eaten in this house?" The stare seems to get harder as Tony is unable to look at him.

"Okay okay he was eatin' bacon, just stop that look already." Ferret mutters quickly, being guilty of having a few strips of those bacon.

"Mom and I told him that he has to stay away from bacon and fatty foods, his heart isn't so strong anymore, especially after the heart attack he had over the holidays…why didn't you say anything to him?" Then the blonde take a moment to think about it. "You had a few…didn't you?" The tone was full of knowing, accusing the glutton on the bed, well, the bigger glutton than Richie himself.

Guilty, Tony takes a different approach. "Maybe I did, what's yer point?"

Seeing the shear defensive display his boyfriend had just shown, Richie can't help but laugh. "You should see your face Tony." The blonde turns on his lamp to see that Ferret also had a plateful of other junk food. The laughter stops. There was no helping this man or his stomach.

"You should see your face too." Laughter escapes the other man as he reaches for some chips he also looted from the man downstairs, who has a very restricted diet since he has a brilliant child and all. Some days he hated that about his son.

Both laughing men fail to hear the gentle footsteps up the stairs. "What are you two doin' up at this hour?"

Startled, both men turn to see someone standing in the doorway to Richie's room, well, actually, it was more Richie _and _Tony's room. Just until Richie found an apartment himself, most likely in few years.

"Virg, it's nearly four, why are you here?" Richie reaches for his glasses on the head board. "Did something happen? Something wrong?" The blonde opens up the dark frames, sliding the black metal across his face into place, letting the plastic padding rest on the bridge of his nose. The blonde brushes his black hair out of his eyes. Somehow Tony had convinced him to dye the ends of his hair black. His mother flipped out, just like she had when her son pierced his tongue.

"I'm…not sure to be honest…but I came over because it was closer than my place and I got creeped out so I swung by. Your pops let me in and told me that Tony was just up snacking so I figured I'd see if one of you were up…" Virgil explains as he walks into the room, closing the door.

"Oh…well…that answers a few of my questions…but…why are you out this late?" Richie grabs a pair of boxers from the floor, sliding them under the covers to dress himself.

Virgil ignores that. "I was at the cemetery and-"

"Virg, you have to stop doing this to yourself. It's been over a year, almost two. It's time to stop torturing yourself the way you are…" Richie understood this kind of behavior at first, knowing that Virgil had actually killed his boyfriend but it was an _accident_. It seemed as if no one could stress this enough…But he also knew that Virgil never was really good with dealing with death to begin with.

"I know Rich…" Virgil lets out a heavy breath, resting on the door with his back against the many posters that were taped onto the white door. "I know…" Just as always, his eyes remain distant.

Tony takes a whiff of the air, a habit he'd picked up after his sense of smell advanced with his powers, leaning towards the darker skinned man. "Hey, what scared ya?" Tony wasn't sure but he thought he sensed a fear-scent from the hero. "Did Shiv do somethin' to you?" He wasn't sure about the fear-scent, but he could faintly smell the crazy man around him. He was worried about his boyfriend's best friend. There was a time when Tony was jealous of Richie's friendship with Virgil and even thought that the two were going to get together after HotStreak's death.

Richie began worrying but for different reasons. "Did he find out that you're Static? Did he attack you? Is he angry?"

"No." Virgil nearly forgot that he had never told Richie about meeting the mourning Korean in the cemetery, even after nearly two years. It just never really came up. "I talked to him just before I came over." The last thing he wanted to do was tell his best friend that he was more comfortable talking to _Shiv_…but that crazed man was the only one who seemed to understand him now. That alone should have told him something.

"About what?" Richie questions, missing something. As far as he knew, the last time they talked to him was when Ebon and HotStreak had been considered 'dead' and a funeral was held about six months after the second bang. That's when they learned that Shiv was pretty close to the shadow man, more than anyone else thought possible. It was the only time they ever saw him in something other than his normal bright clothes. And damn did Shiv look depressing dressed in black.

The mocha skinned teen wasn't sure he really wanted to tell his best friend the full truth. What he and Shiv had discussed left Virgil with the small hope that HotStreak was still alive somewhere. And if he told Richie, that false hope would be ripped to shreds. Picked apart by every piece of science and reality. Things that would make more sense would be said and said cruelly, with every intention on helping only to leave the man bruised and hurt instead. And Virgil wasn't ready for that yet. "I felt something eerie at the cemetery so I left. Turned out, Shiv felt it too so-"

"Do you know what that was Virgil?" Ferret interrupts, setting down his empty plate on the night stand. Virgil was a bit surprised to be cut off mid-sentence by Tony. The two have gotten to know each other over the past year when Richie and him started dating but usually in serious conversations he kept to himself.

"No…" Virgil answers slowly, looking at Ferret as if looking for answers. There was no way this could be a coincidence. Shiv had felt it too, and Tony was more in tune with nature and these kind of things as far as animalistic instincts are concerned. There was something going on.

"I felt somethin' weird like an hour ago…and I don't like it." clumsily, Ferret grabs a wooden stick from a corndog and itches behind his furry ear with it. "I _seriously _don't like it."


	4. The News

Psycho Chan's Words: I'm on a role here. Two chapter in one night and I'm startin' another. Cool. I'm gettin' somewhere…at my usual one in the damn morning. Oh well. I just read the story 'Gust of Wind' by IHKF(Good story by the way) and they are totally right. Just because something is your hobby doesn't mean you have to be good at it. I enjoy writing though I'm not very good at it so HA!

…I'll shut up now…

The News

_What's…going on? It's too dark to see anything…it's just pitch black…Am I dreaming or something? I gotta be…I mean…I was walking home…I remember talking to Shiv…Shiv didn't do anything to me did he? Did he find out I was Static? Was everything he told me a lie?_

_No. That can't be it…he lost someone close too…what's going on?_

"_V-gil, you hav- to l-st-n t- me"_

_An echo? No…it's a voice…it's…it sounds like HotStreak's…only…is he stressed out? I can't make it out. What is he saying…where is he? _

_I need to see him. I need to see him in front of me…_

_I can't see him…I can't see him anywhere. It's just black all around me…_

_where is he?_

_Wait-there he is…I think…why does he look so sad to see me…he just doesn't look like himself…God…he looks like hell…what is wrong with his eyes? Has he been crying too?_

_Maybe I should ask…maybe-wait…_

_Why can't I talk…my mouth is open but nothing is coming out…why can't I apologize…I want to tell him I'm sorry…that I love him…that I miss him…why can't I speak!_

_He's speaking…I still can't understand him though…what is he saying?_

"_D-'t -sk q-est-ns, b- w- h-ve -woken"_

_What is he talking about? I don't understand any of this…I'm so confused…why…why does he look so miserable? He couldn't have figured out I killed him? Could he? What if he knew I was Static all along? What if-_

"_Y-u n-d to t-ke -e -ut"_

_I gotta what? Wait, none of this makes sense. I don't-Don't cry HotStreak. I've been waiting almost two years to see you again so don't cry…_

_Please…anything but that…_

_Damn it, why can't I say anything!_

_Why can't I hear him clearly? I don't like this at all!_

"_N- matt-r wh-t h-pp-ns, yo- ha-e to k-ll me"_

_I-is he turning his back to me? Is he trying to leave me? Why is he-no!_

_Wait-HotStreak! Don't leave!_

"_N- m-ter w-at…"_

_Wait! HotStreak!_

_Don't go!_

"_You have to kill me Virgil!"_

Suddenly jerking out of his sleep, a started teen jumps up, nearly panting from his restless night. The dream still thick in his mind. The worry, the panic, the screaming…the abandonment still fills him. It took a moment for Virgil to realize that he had tears in his eyes. It was only a dream. He hadn't really seen HotStreak though his voice was just so real. Like he was here beside him while Virgil was sleeping, whispering in his ear. What was it he was saying in the dream? Virgil couldn't understand him very well, there was a lot of echoing and the words were chopped and cutting out. What ever it was had scared the shit out him though.

Blinking to the many sounds of someone cooking in the other room, Virgil Hawkins blinks lazily from the light filling the room around him. He had fallen asleep on the couch. It just took him a few hard blinks to realize it wasn't _his _couch. "Hm?" Bolting up to the unfamiliar yet familiar colored material underneath him, Virgil looks around the room.

"Hey look!" A voice from behind catches the hero's attention. "Sleepin' beauty woke up from his nap." Virgil tilts his head to see Ferret, fully dressed in baggy beige jeans and a black top that hung loosely from his body, hair still flung every where imaginable. Boy needed to comb…and bathe. Richie often complains about how the street punk never wants to bathe because he likes his 'filth'.

"Tony?" It's about this time he realizes that he was at Richie's house, having gotten scared on his walk home. Every detail about the previous night returns to the darker skinned man now. Checking the time, Virgil realizes he only got about three hours of sleep. Most he's gotten in a while actually.

Hazel eyes brighten as he looks at the distraught man, in hopes that Virgil will lighten up one of these days. "Hungry? Richie's cookin' since I'm not allowed to anymore."

Richie's voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Well if you didn't deep fry everything I'd let you cook." There is a small snicker from the older metahuman.

There's a look of uncertainty on Virgil's face. Just moments ago it seemed as if HotStreak was by his side…only it wasn't as welcoming as he wished it was. In fact, it felt like the night Virgil learned what kind of a father his boyfriend had. Nothing but negativity and fear between the two.

"Dude, you okay?" Still foggy, Virgil tilts his head to see Ferret on the couch with him, really unsure of when he sat down. "You looked like you were havin' a bad dream…" There seems to be concern in those hazel eyes. That concern grows more when the darker skinned man doesn't answer.

Something didn't feel very right. Virgil didn't feel alone like every other day, and it was such an awful feeling. The hero wished for that familiar feeling of being alone back. Odd as it was, he wished for the cold feeling back for it was one that he grew use to. Now it felt as if he needed to get to know a new darkness. The air around him seemed thick. Wondering to the kitchen, Virgil spots Richie at the stove, making scrambled eggs. "Virg? Something wrong?" Richie kept his attention on his eggs, his parents having already left for work early even for a Saturday.

"I donno…" The mocha skinned teen sits down at the counter, sighing lightly. Being over at Richie's house is still new to the man, he rarely comes over even thought Sean's racism seemed to have died down a bit, there was also school and boyfriends that got in the way. Well, it was just Richie's boyfriend now.

The blonde returns to his breakfast. "This isn't about that feeling you got last night is it? People get those you know. It means nothing." Richie has just about enough of his friend's actions. They've been doing nothing but dragging Virgil down and in doing that, dragging everyone else around him down with him. No matter how many people held out their hand to help, it seemed that Virgil would reach for it but change his mind at the last second, allowing his hand to fall back.

"Then how'd Ferret-"

"_Coincidence _Virgil. _Just _coincidence." Richie interrupts harshly, annoyed by the behavior of his friend. "You're just over thinking things. You've been this way since Ebon and HotStreak…" The man has to rethink of how to word this. He can't screw up or there'd be the possibility of losing Virgil forever. "Since the explosion…this isn't good for you and-"

"Damn it Richie, don't you think I know that?" Virgil nearly shouts, brown eyes glaring at his blonde friend. Both rage and panic raises in Virgil's voice as he struggles to keep control of it. "Everyone has been telling me this and I'm getting sick of it. All you do is tell me the same thing over and over and-"

"Then you'd think you 'd get a clue. This isn't' healthy. I'm worried that this could go as far as-"

"Hey guys!"

A shout from the other room stops the argument.

"Turn on the news."

Both curious and anxious to change the subject as fast as possible, Virgil faces the small TV in the kitchen, reaching for the power button. With a quick jab, the screen lights up with a small ring to the ears, the picture quickly setting in. "What station Tony?" Virgil calls.

The lazy metahuman murmurs from the other room. "Don't matter. Same things on all of 'em."

"Got it." Virgil mumbles, not liking how that ominous feeling is sinking back in to the air, as if trying to swallow him whole, or at least his nerves.

"_-searching for any clues. Local law enforcement have not yet dismissed the possibility of a metahuman doing such an attack. Time of death is estimated around three am this morning." _

Virgil takes the moment to realize that it was the exact same time that he received that eerie feeling in the cemetery. "Hey…that's about the time…" he trails off, unaware he even spoke out loud.

"_The young woman was attacked on her way home from bartending at a local bar, walking seeing as she only lived a few blocks away."_

"See, that's what you felt last night. Nothing more." Richie retorts, still irritated by his best friend. The youth sits down next to Virgil with his plate of eggs. his friend didn't really acknowledge him, lost in his own thoughts and feelings.

"_The woman was attacked by at least two people. She most likely died immediately seeing as her skull was crushed open, though police are unsure of what could cause such damage with only one swing. A lot of damage was delivered to her face as much as the rest of her body with marks similar to claws or knives."_

"Guess it had to be a bang baby then…" Virgil mumbles to himself.

"Must." Richie stuffs more eggs in his mouth as he continues to talk. He listens since the only images on screen was of the reporter and a distant shot of the crime scene. "Looks like we have some work to do then."

"Yeah…" was replied halfheartedly.

"_Though the biggest mystery, or perhaps the most disturbing, is the fact an ample amount of the woman is gone as police and coroners cannot seem to locate a majority of her organs." _

The two boys paused at that. "We're dealing with a _cannibal_?" Richie nearly scoffs. "Well that 's just _perfect_. A bang baby cannibal…" The blonde lets out an out of place chuckle as he flicks his bangs out of his eyes. "This'll be on the news for a while I guess…" Turning off the TV, Richie finishes his eggs quickly.

"Are you seriously gonna go after this guy?" Tony walks into the silent kitchen. "This guy's got some serious problems in the head. Even makes The Joker seem sane."

"Don't worry Tony. We're gonna be okay, right Virg?" Expecting a response, Richie doesn't get one. Many thoughts were running through his friend's mind, none that not even the genius himself could figure out. "Virgil?" Nothing. "_Virgil!_"

"Mm? What?" Yanked out of thought, Virgil jerks his head back, facing his friend. "Oh, yeah. Right." The man decides that he has been here long enough. He needed to be somewhere else. Anywhere else for that fact.

"Do you even know what I-"

"Sorry bro. Gotta go. Didn't tell Pops I even left last night." Virgil quickly scrambles to his feet, exiting the kitchen. "He's probably worried."

"Wait, Virgil, I know you go to the cemetery a lot after dark and all, I just want you to be careful now. I don't want to see you on the news one day."

The youth keeps going. "Thanks Rich…but-"

"No buts. Be careful."

After a short pause, Virgil just nods and leaves.

"Richie?" Tony looks over to his blonde lover. "You okay?"

"I'm just worried that he'll end up joining HotStreak…that's all…"


	5. Cold Blooded Moonlight

Psycho Chan's Words: Sorry about the bad news coverage in my last story. I never watch the news. As far as any news goes I've only watched it when my friend was went to trial for rape and murder and when read the paper for when my father was charged for multiple murders so…yeah…I suck at news and I think the damn news will appear more in my story so just bare with me on this.

Cold-blooded Moonlight

It was another long night for Static and Gear, in fact, it's just been a long week all together. It has been a week since the first murder, and there had been one each night since. Each one just as gruesome as the last. Gear had contacted the Justice League however they weren't even in this solar system so they would have to wait. Each passing night the chain of murders grew harder and harder to find clues or even the smallest amounts of hints. Left behind so much, as if they didn't care in any way if they were caught, which in itself seemed implausible at the moment.

There were no patterns, no connections, nothing. Just random people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Only similarity was just the fact that they were slaughtered late at night. The deaths themselves weren't even consistent. One person's skull was bashed in to the point where his brain steam had actually dislodged from the connection point and their brains as much as skull fragments had splattered across the pavement. Another attack left a woman's neck snapped, literally immediately, her expression still filled with fear the morning she was found. Another woman wasn't so lucky. Who ever was behind these attacks had actually started to claw at her body while she was alive, the pain alone was enough to silence her screams for help. No matter how these people were killed, the only thing they had in common at the scene was that a majority of their organs were just not present. No money was taken or signs of sexual activities were engaged. The people were just slaughtered, gutted and left behind with no sense of dignity in any way.

It quickly became apparent that these people were killed was just for food. That alone was proved the day after the first body was taken in, there were bite indentations or scratch marks were found on a few of the bones of the first woman. After further inspection, the same marks were found on torn flesh. That was consistent with every callous massacre carelessly left in the streets.

There were sloppy things left behind at each crime however. Normal things that officials look for like footsteps, handprints or even individual hair strands that seemed out of place. However, the odd thing about these _apparently _normal things found was the fact the many bloody prints left behind were not in the system. That just made the search harder all together. No matter what, it just seemed that no one could catch a break.

To make matters worse, further investigation proved that there were two of these monsters running round. After analyzing the many footsteps, handprints and teeth marks, they had found out that there were two murderers, who work together in each murder.

It's been advised that people stay inside after dark since there has been no attack during the day. However, not everyone listens, and no matter what, it seemed that one person finds out the hard way that they should have listened. It really doesn't help that these attacks just can't be predicted in any way, they just seem so random and all over the large city of Dakota Fields. One attack can be in the middle of the city while the next could be in the run down side of Dakota while the one after that would be in the more fortunate side. It just didn't matter who the person was. It didn't matter what gender, how old or young, how rich or poor, _anything_.

"Anything yet Static?" Gear asks slowly, clearly fatigued from staying up for the past few nights, trying to figure things out, while flying next to his partner in crime fighting. The police now have a way to contact the two heroes if anything were to occur. They didn't want to involve the teenage heroes except they just needed all the help they could get, and if the killers were metahuman, well, the help would be needed anyway. Besides, the heroes would have helped anyway, no doubt about it.

"Nothing…" Static replies, scanning below him. Empty streets, closed doors, dark windows, it just seemed as if the city was deserted. The two are not only on the look out for any suspicious characters, but innocent people as well. A city just can't function well if everything shuts down before dark, and there are a lot of stubborn people out there. "Man, something's just gotta give soon…I mean…someone's gotta catch these people outside their window or on a security camera or _something_…this is getting ridiculous…"

"No kidding…the police are even recruiting jailed metahumans to help out…"

"Think that's a good idea?"

"I can see where their coming from…I mean…better they die than good policemen…"

"I'd believe you except-"

"I know…" Richie rolls his eyes. "HotStreak was one too."

A bit of hurt floods Virgil momentarily. "No…I was going to say that no police have been killed yet. Just…innocent towns people…"

"Ah…you have a point…" The blonde checks his visor for anything that might have changed. Running out of options and ideas, Gear had settled for putting up a few cameras around Dakota. With nothing to really go on, the young man had just put up random cameras through out the city, each in an open and lit up place seeing as how that never mattered before to the '_Carnage Twins'_ as the media puts them as.

With another chill in the air, Static shudders, suddenly anxious to go home. He hadn't felt that since-

"Whoa, hang on, BackPack is picking up on something." Gear informs quickly, pulling his friend out of his thoughts.

Startled, Static stops to hover, having to backtrack to get by the other teen. "What?"

"We finally caught a break, we gotta go quick." And with that, Gear takes off in a different direction. Quickly following his partner, Static catches up, being sure to stay next to his friend. "I can't make it out though, they are just off camera, I only see shadows. Someone's being attacked."

"Do you see anything at all?" Static probes quickly, wishing he could see the footage and yet not wanting to ever see it.

"All I can make out is that who ever is doing these attacks are not human." Gear picks up speed, looking for the camera sight.

Arriving in the open, the heroes figure out that their brake wasn't so much of one. The air was still abundant with a revolting aura, the street draining of it's color and the eerie silence seeming to just go deaf entirely.

Staying above the sight, Virgil could only look down at what remained of someone younger than him, most likely a run away. The young man, maybe around fourteen, fifteen, was twisted in a position only possible by the fact that most of his chest had been torn out. With the inability to look away, the heroes realize that it was more like his chest had been clawed out of him. Virgil's brown eyes widen behind his mask as he stares at the sternum which had been torn nearly in half, the splintering bone free of any flesh. Then there was the emptiness within the body itself, his upper body hollowed out. "Where'd they…"

"I donno…" Gear mutters, searching desperately. He couldn't find anything to help. There was just the usual. In addition, BackPack wasn't picking anything up either. "I just don't see anything…"

Snapping himself away from the boy, Static jumps on his disc. "We have to search the area quickly."

"_Search? _For-"

"Doesn't matter. We need to find something or people will keep dying." Static takes off in a random direction, flying above buildings so he can look down at allies, figuring that it would be a good place to start. Gear followed shortly behind, strongly believing that they should not be alone even for a second. "Can BackPack pick anything up?"

Getting different screens on his visor, Gear reads each scanned result. "Nothing…I'll keep checking though…" Seconds tick by slowly as Static calls up the police, informing them of the newest attack. Once that was over, Static stuffs the shock vox into his coat pocket, keeping focused on his obligation. "Over there!" Static nearly jumped out of his skin as Gear shouts, changing their direction slightly.

"Where?"

"Over by the park." The blonde hero hovers low to the ground, traveling through the trees quickly with his partner behind him. "BackPack is reading some activity nearby and-"

Darkness seemed to rapidly fill the air around both heroes, Virgil perhaps too easily overwhelmed by that that ominous feeling again as everything changed for the worse.

Someone had struck Gear from the shadows.

Static watches as Gear hits the ground with a loud yet soft thud, bouncing off the grass. His helmet is split open, pieces of it bouncing off of Static's masked face, the hero having not yet comprehending the attack. Within a fraction of a second, the lighter frame was knocked out cold, laying face down in the grass. Static panics with the lose of his partner, searching the dark only to finding nothing.

Only dark. Virgil could only find darkness. No noise, no shape, nothing.

Just like it had happened to Gear, Static felt a sudden pain on the back of his head, the earth suddenly rushing up, meeting his face quickly. The hero breathlessly hits dark green grass, numb to the touch. His sight hastily grows hazy and dark as a pair of feet step in front of him. The killer was in _sight_, only he couldn't look up to get the killer in sight. He had a chance, perhaps the only one, to see the murder. As much as Static screamed in his head to get up and use his powers, he just laid there on the damp grass. He didn't even have to get up. All he had to do was lift an arm and use his powers. Send so many volts through the soulless people responsible for murdering others in such a heartless way so that they just pass out from the pain.

A low groan escapes Virgil's throat as he struggles to keep his heavy eyelids open. The only thing he could see was a single pair of feet in front of him, the man was wearing jeans…one leg black and the other yellow. He was also bare foot. Virgil wasn't sure if he heard voices or not above him. The just seemed so distant, not existent.

"_Just leave 'em. We ate tonight already."_

"_Yeah. No point in killin' if we ain't gonna use 'em"_

Just as the hero thought he was done for, the man stepped back, turning around. Before he could get a better look at him, the man left. All Virgil could see was a dark shape dragging low to the ground, perhaps a tail? Made sense seeing as there were long trails of blood that had nothing to do with the body found at each murder. There was another odd shape hanging by the man's side, possible _wings. _As the man, walked away, he met up with another, dark as night with the same features. A long tail with a pair of massive wings. As darkness fills Static's senses completely, the two men take off into the sky, that beautiful moon suddenly taking on a cruel sight.


	6. Akward Find

Psycho Chan's Words: I am so proud of how this story is going! I keep goin' back telling myself I can do better, so I keep taking out things and adding other things. It's taking a while longer than I'm use to but I think it's worth it. Usually I just wanna finish as fast as possible…well…I still do that but I go back with the intention on making things better…anyway, I'm just proud of myself here so go me^.^

Awkward Find

"What the fuck?" A man mumbles to himself, crawling off his couch rather lazily. "What in the hell was that?" The sleepy man slips on his slipper like shoes, tying his pants tighter around his slim waist that seemed to have lost a few inches in the past couple years. Shiv idly runs his fingers through is violet tresses having grown it out, noting how he should probably bathe soon. Awareness that comes with being up slowly stirs the man.

The moment he is filled with that wretched sensation once again, he searches wildly for his coat. Something was driving him to go outside again, just like it had before a week ago when the murders had started. He usually wasn't a man who watched the news or even paid attention to such silly and depressing things, however, he felt like he needed to on this. And he was bothered by such a ridiculous idea. "Ah, screw it."

Not able to find the red coat he favored, the Korean just slaps on his sister's metallic pink coat, which had a hood with black fuzz around it along with the opening of the sleeves. Not bothering with locking his apartment, Shiv takes off down the hall then the stairs. He lived on the fourth floor but it was okay. He liked to move around anyway. Sitting was boring unless one was watching mind numbing cartoons. Then it was okay, unless you were sitting next to Ebon.

After racing out of the building, the youth was at a lose at where to go, so he just ran. He didn't like this feeling around him. He felt watched yet at the same time, alone and abandoned. It was literally like being sucked into one of his lover's vortexes only there was no hope of being released. As if the shadows wanted to engulf him and only him, only to crush him in it's grasp. It was just draining to be in this presence. "Where to go, where to go…" Shiv hums to himself. As he ran, a wave of familiar memories seemed to fill him, just little things. The young man could suddenly feel Ebon beside him, dark, cold skin touching his own. The older man wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. Shiv could even recall the musky scent of his after shave. It felt good actually to be outside except Ebon wasn't really here. It had been a while since Shiv was able to remember any of this. He hadn't taken the man's death very well having found relief in drugs, and when that came in short supply, alcohol. It only made the pain go away for a while, so Shiv found himself on them constantly. Only when he was high could he feel Ebon's presences. After his sister had found out, she dragged his ass home where his family forced their help upon him. Well, all except his older brother. He was just a pain in the ass to deal with.

The sprinting man was brought out of his thoughts by the faint sound of flapping over his head. Slowing down to a slow jog so he didn't run into anything again, Shiv brings his lavender eyes to the gloomy sky. The sight caused him to stop dead in his tracks, left nothing else to do but gape into moon and it's dull light.

"_Whoa…_" Shiv can't help but gape. He's seen a lot of metahumans in the past four years. Metahumans ranging from different sizes, different types of powers that were element related, and different body types. After the second bang, a building opened up for bang baby treatment, Shiv only going because he had the right to keep his powers after new laws passed. In that treatment center, Shiv had seen all sorts of new metahumans.

But he had never scene a sight like this before. There were two _beings_…he truly wasn't sure what to call them seeing as they only looked _half _human. In the moon's path two people were flying over him, large wings spread open as they powerfully flapped elegantly sporadically. Shiv could easily make out the long tail that trailed behind each creature. However, that was all he could see. A pair of creatures who possessed wings and a tail. They were gliding too far above for him to see anything else. They only looked like silhouettes from the ground.

Within moments, the flying creatures were gone, along with that sense of evil that had awoken Shiv in the first place. However, he was still driven to run. So he did.

The young man ran towards the park noticing that that was the direction that the two beings were roughly coming from. Nearly slipping on the dew on the grass, Shiv manages to keep his pace, lungs burning from the quick sprint. God did he love that feeling. He runs blindly through the small thicket of trees, a new feeling sinking into him though he tires to ignore it. He was pretty sure that the two people he had seen fly over him were the _Carnage Twins. _he just chose to ignore that fact. The last thing he wanted was to talk to the police. _Especially _after that half ass search they did to look for Ebon and HotStreak.

With a quick, awkward step, Shiv lunges forward, sliding across the damp grass. With a short gasp, the wind was knocked out of the man. It took him a moment to realize that he had fallen. It took him another moment to realize what kind of trouble he was in. "Aw _shit_. Amy is gonna be so pissed off at me for getting grass stains on her coat…" Pulling at the sleeve, Shiv takes the time to observe the damage on her coat. Streaked stains of green on each elbow and grass caught in the zipper. He could probably…attempt to get it clean.

Then something in the distance catches his attention. It was the thing that he had stepped on, causing him to topple over. "Gear?" He turns his head to see Static not too far off in the same state as his fallen comrade. Shiv takes another moment to breath. "Well this ain't good…"


End file.
